Thunderbolt
by The-Flame-Faerie
Summary: When the Lightning-Bolts came onto the scene, The Thunderbirds were suspicious, and everything between them was a competition. Before Virgil knows what's happening, he's trapped between the loyalties to his family, and the love of his life - Ashley Castra
1. A Tale of Two Rescuers

**_A/N_** _Hey Everyone! I came up with this idea the night before music camp. The ages of the boys are from **Thunderbirds Online**, and this is sort of based on the episode, The Imposters, except the girls aren't evil! Oh, and this is also probably gonna be a fluff romance fiction, on a base of good, solid Thunderbirds fun! So be nice, read and review – constructive criticism welcome – flames are not. For reasoning, see the first chapter of **Kryptonite**!_

_And I don't own these characters, The wonderfully talented Gerry and Sylvia Anderson do!_

* * *

Chapter 1 – A Tale of Two Rescuers

* * *

"Calling International Rescue," A voice blared out around the space station, and John untangled himself from the string set Alan had left him for "In-between rescue" moments. 

He jogged over to the radio systems, and hit a button, answering the hail.

"This is International Rescue... what seems to be the problem?"

"Help!" The voice screeched over the radio waves, "Our oil tanker's run aboard some rocks... It's blown up!"

John grimaced.

"What is your exact location..."

"We're off the coast of Australia! Near Botany Bay! Help us International Rescue!"

"Alright... keep this channel open, and I'll contact our base..." John switched frequencies.

"International Rescue base... this is Thunderbird 5..."

"Go ahead John..." The wonderfully calm voice of his father flooded through the speakers.

"We've got another rescue father, Off the coast of Australia... near Botany Bay... an oil tanker's blown up..."

"Alright... we haven't got time to loose... I'll send Scott on his way... and you brief him as he goes..."

"F.A.B. Father..."

* * *

A brown haired girl keyed in a few buttons, and hailed her mother on her island base below. 

"Go ahead Christiana..."

"Mother! International Rescue's been called to the scene of the Australia oil tanker explosion..."

"Australia?"

"Yes mother..."

"That's only 5 minutes away with Lightning-bolt One..."

"Exactly mother! We can make it before them!"

* * *

Amelia surveyed her other daughters over her glasses. 

"Aurora... Ashley... can you two get on the scene?"

"Yes Mother..." Aurora leapt from her chair, and walked over to a portrait of herself, where a lift was revealed. She stepped inside, and flashed a smile at Ashley, before being dropped into her ship's silo.

Aurora, being the eldest Castra daughter, at 26, chose to drive the streamlined jet, Lightning-bolt one, which was a pale blue – designed to blend in, if necessary, with the sky... all except the silver wings, and nose-cone.

"Your turn Ashley..." Ashley bit her lip as her mother spoke.

"Something wrong?" Amelia leaned back in her chair.

"Well... Yes mother... I just..." Ashley stopped, and took a breath, "I guess I'm a little uneasy... International Rescue has already been called to the scene... Why should we intervene?"

"Because Ashley," Amelia sighed, "There are people's lives at risk... and we're closer to the scene with our new jets... So If we can rescue them, and bring them liberation, then why not?"

Ashley nodded.

"Alright..."

"Now, You'd better get going, Ash... Your sister's nearly ready..."

Ashley walked over to her own respective portrait, and slipped into the lift, going down to the Lightning-Bolt 2 silo.

Ashley was forced into the freighter jet, after letting her older sisters choose their respective vessels. She didn't mind Lightning-bolt 2 – it responded to the gentlest touch, and was a smooth ship to fly... she just disliked the size...

A blast in the distance announced Aurora had taken off, and Ashley sighed, realising it was her turn to go...

Ashley keyed in a few buttons, and pushed a lever, the ship cruising into a gentle taxi. The silver jet pushed Ashley a little faster, as she keyed in a few more commands until eventually, she was flying into the sky blue expanse that was the sky above Castra Island.

Sinking back into her chair, Ashley silently prayed that International Rescue wouldn't be too ticked off with Universal Salvage.... They just couldn't be... right?

* * *

Scott was about to pull into a landing, when a sky blue jet caught his eye. 

"What the…"

"Oil camp... this is Thunderbird one..."

"Thunderbird one, this is oil camp... we're sorry to have called you out here... but we don't require your assistance anymore, Thunderbirds... the Lightning-bolts got here about 20 minutes ago... Look! Here comes their jet now!" Scott looked up, and sure enough, there was the magnificent silver jet, with the words **_Lightning-Bolt 2_** emblazoned on the nose.

It touched into a gentle landing, rising up, only to drop the pod of tanker workers that had been trapped on board.

Scott was confused.

"Thunderbird One... this is Thunderbird Two... Come in Scott..." Virgil's voice crackled over the intercom, and Scott jumped.

"Here Virgil... I just don't get it..."

"Don't get what Scott?"

"There's another rescue organisation here... The Lightning-Bolts... they just completed the rescue..."

"What?"

"I know... I'll go down for a closer look..."

"F.A.B. Scott..."

* * *

Scott pulled into a gentle landing, when he spied the auburn haired, silver suited girl packing up equipment by the sky blue jet. 

"Oy!" She turned around, and raised an eyebrow.

"Nice suit..." She smirked, indicating Scott's blue uniform, and he frowned.

"I take it you're the lightning-bolts?"

"I take it you're the Thunderbirds?" Scott's frown deepened.

"How come you've never shown up before?"

"We're new on the scene..." She turned back to her crates, and loaded the last piece of machinery into it, clipping the latch.

"So you decided to take one of our rescues..." Scott ran a hand through his hair, sighing.

"Well... we were first on the scene... and our technology is far surpassing yours..." The girl shrugged.

"Lightning-bolt one... this is Lightning-Bolt two... come in Rory..." A voice resonated from inside the cabin, and the girl raced up the loading ramp inside.

"Yeah Asha?"

"I've finished unloading the materials... I'm going home... OK?"

"Fab Asha... I'll be done in 10 minutes..."

"I don't think we did too badly for our first rescue, Rory... I mean... I don't think International Rescue..." Scott's ears perked up, as he strained to hear the conversation, "Got too angry with us..."

"I don't know Asha... There's one Thunderbird outside right now... I think he's a little angry..." Scott heard an audible sigh.

"Tell him we didn't mean any harm by it... we just want to do the same thing they do... rescue lives..."

Scott ran his hand through his hair - again, and nodded.

'_I guess we both have the same mission... so I suppose we can all live in peace..._' He stalked back to his ship, and pulled her off the ground, '_It doesn't mean I have to like it...'_

Aurora returned down the ramp, expecting to see the man in his blue uniform, and weird hat – but he'd left.

Shrugging, Aurora packed up the rest of the equipment, and headed home.

* * *

"Another what?" Jeff rubbed his temples. 

"There's another rescue organisation, father..." The rest of the Tracy sons, Tin-tin and Kyrano, each one eager to hear of this new competition, surrounded Scott.

"And they arrived at the scene before us?"

"Yes Father..."

Every member of the organisation tried to soak in this new information.

"Did they rescue the barge people?"

"Yes Father..."

"Then I guess we have nothing to worry about..." Jeff tried to sound re-assuring to his sons, but he knew they weren't going to be fooled.

"What should we do about this father?" Alan piped up, and Jeff looked at his youngest son.

"Nothing for now, Alan... They saved lives... I don't see why we can't just work together..."

Scott frowned, his brow becoming creased.

"What are you thinking of, Scott?" Virgil leaned over to his brother, and asked.

"I'm just wondering... that's all... When I confronted one of them... she said that their technology was far surpassing ours... does that mean that International Rescue will be out of business?"

Virgil look sceptical.

"As long as there are people in need, there'll be International Rescue... It's the way we are..."

Scott nodded.

"Thanks Virg..."

"No problems, Scottie..." Scott looked up, and glared at his brother.

"What?" Virgil stood, stepping backwards.

"What?" Scott launched himself at Virgil, who ducked out of the way, and bolted for dear life.

The brothers laughed, and pushed Universal Salvage to the back of their minds... at least for now...

* * *

**_A/N_** _And There you have it! Any questions? Comments? You all know what to do!_

_Flames NOT welcome... just reinforcing the fact._

_F1r3_


	2. Moonlight Sonata, A concert, and Coffee

_**A/N**_ _Well Everyone, It's that time of year again... Carollers in the streets, puddings on tables, idiotic authors jabbing themselves in the eye with their Christmas trees... (Don't laugh, I did it 10 minutes ago) and Santa Clause riding around my suburb on a fire truck. Ahh Yes... as I write this chapter, I can hear all the little children around screaming for lollies from the jolly fat man..._

* * *

Chapter Two – Moonlight Sonata, A concert, and Coffee

* * *

Ashley and Aurora returned home, to a cheery family, and a small celebration. 

"Our first rescue!" Katrina, the second youngest toasted her sisters, with a grin.

"To our first rescue..." Ashley raised her glass of champagne that Becky had cracked out from their crate.

Amelia took a sip, and then lowered her glass, surveying her daughters.

"Now we're finally in business..." She turned to Ashley, "Are all your affairs in order, dear?"

Ashley sighed.

"Tonight's my last concert mother... then I'm quitting..."

"Good..." Aurora drained her glass, and slammed it onto the coaster, Becky wincing at her sister's un-lady like attitude.

Ashley frowned.

"Good that I'm quitting the only thing I love? Good that I'm leaving what I do best, to join some rescue operation that's unnecessary?" Ashley stood angrily.

"No... Good that you're going to be able to focus on saving people's lives... not your four hours of practice each day!"

"International Rescue already exists! We don't need to--"

"--How dare you--"

"--We don't need to--"

"--You don't seem to WANT to do something--"

"GIRLS!" Amelia screeched, and the two fell silent.

"Ashley - we love your music, but now that we've started this organisation, we need everyone on board, and working purely for us... Aurora - I know this means everything to you, but you could be a little more supportive of your sister..."

Ashley looked smug.

"Oh stuff you Ashley..."

"Stuff me? How dare--"

"Don't give me that--"

"-- You insensitive jerk--"

"--Self-centred bitch--"

Ashley stormed off outside, slamming the door behind her.

She left silence in her wake.

"Good one Aurora..." The eldest Castra shot a glare at the youngest.

"Shut up Becky..." Aurora stormed up to her room, fuming, and Amelia sighed, retreating to her study.

That left Becky and Katrina.

The two looked at each other, shrugged, and both uttered one word.

"PMS..."

- - - - - -

"You did what?!" Virgil shouted angrily, and Alan winced.

"I accidentally spilt coffee on your copy of Moonlight Sonata..."

Virgil fell silent, but Alan knew he was still angry…

The twitch in his eye was sentiment to that fact.

Virgil stalked off, grabbing his wallet, and keys.

"I'm going dirt-side..." He grabbed a boat, and piloted his way back to shore - only hoping that My Music would have a copy of the treasured Beethoven piece.

- - - - - -

Virgil walked through the doors of the music shop, and took a deep breath, his eyes scanning around for the sheet music stand.

After spying it, he walked over, and started rummaging through the piles of scores, and examining price tags - to try and at least find the location of the Beethoven music.

His hand brushed that of a young girl - barely 22, and he looked up, their eyes meeting, and she smiled slightly.

"Sorry..." he muttered, returning the grin, and grabbed the last piece of music she was looking at, walking up to the counter and purchasing it.

It was then Virgil realised what it was the last score to -

Moonlight Sonata.

Silently cursing himself, Virgil stuffed his hands into his pockets, and sulked out the door, deciding just to look around a little.

- - - - - -

Ashley held the score in her hand, smiling.

She finally had a legal copy of her favourite piece of all time.

Walking down the street, she looked into a few shop windows, finally deciding to walk into Chanel - to get a nice black dress for her last musical Concert - A tribute to Bach.

- - - - - -

"Thank you so much... my brother will be very grateful..." Alan hung the phone up, and silently patted himself on the back.

Maybe he couldn't replace the manuscript, but he could do his best to bribe Virgil into forgiveness.

He grinned, and walked outside, where Gordon was sun-baking & Scott was reading, sinking into a chair with a contented sigh.

Scott looked over his book.

"You look awfully happy for someone Virgil's about to skin alive..."

"He won't..." Alan smiled smugly.

"And you know this how?" Scott raised an eyebrow.

"I bet he got Virgil tickets to that musical recital on tonight... A tribute to Beck... or something like that..."

Alan smiled, his grin faltering and fading to a glare as Gordon mumbled in his ear, "It's Bach, Idiot"

Scott's jaw dropped.

"I thought those tickets were impossible to get!"

"I have connections..." Alan tapped his nose, grinning.

Scott raised his eyebrow again.

"Nothing illegal, I hope?"

"No! Nothing like that!"

"I hope not..." Scott eyed his brother suspiciously, his eyes burning holes in Alan's back as the youngest Tracy sprinted inside.

"He means Lady P's connections..." Scott sniggered, and then went back to reading his book.

Either way, he didn't have to try and calm Virgil down once he returned.

- - - - - -

Ashley paced backstage, feeling a fluttering in her stomach.

"You'll be fine Ash!" Katrina hugged her sister, handing Ashley her mallets and her violin.

"I hope to God you're right..." She took the instruments, and smiled, checking her appearance in the mirror, before dashing up to the stage.

- - - - - -

Virgil got his ticket checked, and took his seat at the front of the auditorium, his eyes scanning the program.

"Wow..." He let out a sigh of amazement, reading the orchestral list.

- - - - - -

As the evening wound to a close, the conductor turned around, to face the audience.

"And now... to finish the concert, and to say goodbye to one of our most promising young musicians... We would like to play for you an old favourite - Toccata and Fugue in D minor... with a xylophone solo..." He held his arm out, "And on Xylophone, the girl who has brought amazing music out in the orchestra for 3 years... The girl who is retiring tonight, at the end of this concert... Ashley Castra!" Ashley timidly stepped out on stage, smiling.

Virgil sat bolt upright in his seat.

It was that girl from the music store... the same blonde who took the last copy of Moonlight Sonata!

She took her place behind the xylophone, and the conductor started the introduction.

He keyed Ashley in, and the sound of each note on the xylophone resonated around the hall.

Virgil sat in amazement, each note sounding better than the last.

That girl was good...

- - - - - -

Virgil joined the other concert-goers in the hall afterwards, where they mingled with the orchestra, and he looked around the crowd for that girl...

Ashley Castra...

He eventually spied her by the refreshments, and Virgil casually walked over.

He also took a glass of punch, and then turned around, spying out of the corner of his eye, the girl looked at him.

"Wait a minute..." A smile played around Virgil's lips.

"Weren't you at My Music this afternoon?" he turned to face her.

"Yes... I was..." she smiled, a twinkle in her eye.

"And you were looking for Moonlight Sonata..."

"And you took the last copy..." Ashley smirked.

"So it was you..."

The two stood in an awkward silence, until Virgil opened his mouth.

"You played well tonight..."

"Thanks..."

"If you don't mind me asking... how come you're retiring?"

Ashley stopped drinking.

"Whoa... wait a minute... I don't even know you..."

Virgil smiled, and held his hand out.

"Virgil Tracy..." Ashley was taken aback by his sudden warmth, and just blinked.

Virgil withdrew his hand, and his cheeks became flushed. Ashley noticed this.

"Sorry... I'm just... not used to people being so open... I'm Ashley... Ashley Castra..."

Virgil nodded.

"And I'm retiring because of my sisters... all four of them..." She placed her cup back down on the table, and turned around.

"Four sisters?"

"I know..." Ashley flicked a blonde hair from in-front of her eyes, "Four... and I'm the middle child..."

"I know what that's like..." Virgil stated off-handed.

"Having four sisters? Or being the middle child?" He looked at Ashley's big grey eyes, as she looked up at him.

"I have four brothers... And I'm the middle child..."

"Really?" Ashley scanned his face for signs of joking, but she didn't pick any up.

"Really..." Virgil smiled.

- - - - - -

For the rest of the night, Virgil and Ashley chatted away like old friends, until the after reception drew to a close.

"Miss. Castra!" Ashley's head snapped in the direction of the voice.

"Your sister has arrived to take you home!" Ashley groaned.

"That bad?" Virgil raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Well... Yes and no..." She sighed, "It's probably my eldest sister, Aurora... and she and I had a fight this afternoon... that's why I went dirt... I mean... That's why I went to the music shop... to get my mind off her..."

He smiled thoughtfully.

"If there's one thing I know about siblings... they do forgive and forget..." Ashley smiled at Virgil's optimism.

"Miss. Castra! Your sister really wishes for you to return home..."

Ashley sighed.

"I'm sorry... but I do have to go..."

"I understand..."

"But... I really would like to see you again..." Ashley stood up, and Virgil smiled, following suit.

"Here..." She handed him her number, on a slip of paper, and bit her lip.

"Call me..." she briskly walked outside, and hopped into Aurora's car.

"What took you so long?" Aurora snapped, and started driving off.

"Nothing..." Ashley sighed, and stared out the windscreen, her mind wandering off, hand in hand with her imagination.

Back at the hall, Virgil's hand closed around the card Ashley had given him, and he smiled to himself.

It had been a long time since that had happened...

- - - - - -

The next morning, Ashley awoke to the harsh sounds of the rescue alarm beeping - the infernal noise echoing around the confines of the Castra house.

Begrudgingly, she got up, and followed Becky downstairs, knowing she wouldn't get the chance to go back to bed.

"What's up this time?" Ashley asked, between yawning.

"There's an underground shelter with about 50 people inside collapsing... we need Lightning-bolt six out there immediately..." Katrina nodded, and then looked over at Ashley.

"Ready to go?"

"No..." Amelia shot her daughter a dirty look, and Ashley rolled her eyes, yawning again as she trudged over to the portrait.

"The things I do for this organisation..."

"Oh! Ashley! And another thing... Aurora's already left, but International Rescue might be on the scene... do take care to keep our identity secret!" Ashley groaned.

The last thing she wanted today was a fight.

The LAST thing...

- - - - - -

"Thunderbird one... this is Thunderbird two..."

"Go ahead Virgil..."

"What's your ETA Scott?"

".5 minutes... Yours?"

"1 minute... do you think we'll get there first?"

"I hope so..." Scott pushed his throttle forward, and Thunderbird one was pushed to its limit.

"Yes!" Scott let out a cheer as he examined the rescue zone.

"We got here first!" As soon as Scott pulled Thunderbird one into a landing, there was a roaring of jets by him, and the sky blue ship pulled up next to him.

"Too late!" Scott smiled smugly, as the auburn haired girl frowned.

"We still have better equipment than you!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Bull!" Scott smirked.

"That's the best you can come up with?" She smirked back.

He rolled his eyes, and she descended the ramp.

"You can go back to your base... Lightning-bolts... we've got the situation under control..." she looked sceptical.

"Uh huh... right... you just keep thinking that..."

"I will..."

"Immature brat..."

"What?!"

"Immature… brat..." She repeated slowly, and Scott gaped.

"You don't even know me!"

"Even more the reason for you to be ashamed!" She sneered.

The two were still in a heated argument, when Virgil touched down Thunderbird two.

"Oy Scott!" The eldest Tracy's head snapped in the direction of the voice.

"I thought we got here first!" Scott shot him a filthy look, and turned, preparing to contact base.

Aurora, on the other hand, walked back up the loading ramp, and to her radio, hailing Ashley.

"Lightning-bolt two... this is Lightning-bolt one..."

"Sup Aurora?"

"Asha! You need to be more professional! Not... sup!"

"I just woke up... I don't give a fuc--"

"Ashley!"

"Get to the point Aurora..."

"Turn around Asha... International Rescue got here first..."

"Good..."

"What was that?!" Aurora heard Ashley cough, and the unmistakeable sound of her second youngest sibling laughing.

"Fab Rora..." Ashley bit her lip, shooting a dirty at Katrina, whilst she turned her jet around.

She'd at least get more sleep...

- - - - - -

Just before Aurora pulled up out of reach, she leant out her window, and caught Scott's eye.

"You know that his means?" He looked confused.

"This means WAR!" Aurora leant back in, and flew off, leaving a bewildered Scott and Virgil in her wake.

"Umm..." Scott blinked.

"Umm indeed..." The two turned around, and quickly got into the mole, and they successfully completed their mission...

Duh.

* * *

_**A/N** Still hearing the children shout…_

"_HERE HE COMES!!! SANTAS COMING UP OUR STREET!!!" That was my neighbours..._

_Gotta Go…._

_(Hey... even people who poke their eyes with Christmas Trees need cheap Santa Lollies!!)_

_**f1r3**_


	3. The Birthday Boy

_**A/N**Yes, It's been nearly forever since Thunderbolt got updated - selfish old me neglecting poor little Ashley for Gorgeous, Foul tempered, troubled Tara... :slaps hand: Bad Flame Faerie! You should be ashamed of yourself:ahem: Anyway, I just want to say a big thankyou to _**Lessa, Blank Ned, Miz Tait **_(or NottinghamWALES),_** The Peace Pixie, Vicky**_and_**Isis3110**_, You wonderful reviewers rock my socks! (Just like Christian Grüber... except in a more... un-cartoonish sense!)_

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Birthday Boy**

* * *

Scott paced in front of Virgil and Alan.

"Alright... Gordon's gone for a swim... we should be alright to talk..." Alan's eyebrow crept higher on his forehead.

"As you two know... It's his birthday in a few days..."

"No shit," Virgil sniggered at Alan's remark. Scott just continued on.

"and we should think about what to get him..."

"Broke..." Alan got up and left.

"Alan!" Scott reprimanded his youngest brother, who promptly replied by giving Scott the finger over his shoulder.

"ALAN!"

"Blow it out your"

"ALAN SHEPHERD TRACY!"

"What the hell's going on!" Gordon walked in, a towel wrapped around his waist, and dripping all over the tiled floor.

"Piss off Gordo, we're talking about you..." Gordon blinked, as Alan picked up a magazine and sprinted up to his room.

"What's his problem?"

Scott shrugged, shooting a glare at a laughing Virgil.

"Guess he mustn't be getting any from Tin-tin," Virgil, who was regaining his composure, lost it again. Scott glared at Gordon, and stalked off.

At the Castra household, things weren't much better.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Ashley flinched, hearing her mother hit the roof in the next room, but if she'd learnt anything in her 22 years in the household, you just let your mother run out of steam, so Ashley flicked the page over in her magazine, finding a perfume ad.

_To entangle his senses – **Mystery**_

Ashley rolled her eyes at yet again another picture of her winking sister.

In the other room, tears streamed down Becky's face.

"I posed for Playboy! They asked me, and you told me I could do one more shoot before I retired!"

"I DID NOT MEAN FOR YOU TO GO AND DO... THAT!" Amelia bellowed, glowering at her youngest daughter.

"I'm sorry mother! I was asked to do it... they wanted ME to model for them!"

"I am very disappointed in you, Rebekah Cordelia Castra... now go..." Amelia pointed a finger at the door, and her daughter rushed out, collapsing on the couch in tears. Ashley looked up from her magazine.

Feeling a rush of guilt, Ashley scooted closer to her sister, and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Ssh... Becks... It's OK... Mother'll get over it... Remember the time she found the video of (s)AINT in Aurora's room?" A smile crept through Becky's tears.

"We thought she was gonna kick her out..."

"But she didn't... she acted just the way she did now... but she and Rory patched things up..." Becky sniffed, and Ashley handed her a hankie.

"It'll be OK, Becks... don't worry..." Ashley smiled weakly at her sister, and Becky nodded.

"I hope so..."

* * *

Virgil sat next to the phone in his room, staring at the slip of paper in his hand. 

Should he call?

'_No..._' A nagging voice said in his ear, _'She probably has forgotten all about you...'_

'I doubt it... She seemed nice... and to genuinely like him...'

'_She was faking it... you know she was!'_

'Says you' 

'_Of course 'Says me' I just said it! You're always nice to people you've just met!'_

'But she stayed with him all night, and they talked! You don't do that to someone you're pretending to like!'

'_She mighta had other reasons!'_

'Such as?'

'_Well...'_

"Shut up!" Virgil fell backwards on his bed, and slammed a pillow over his face.

"What the...?" Gordon peered into his brother's room, "I didn't say a thing!"

He kept walking to his room, and closed the door.

"My God... my brother's are acting like... weirdos..."

Virgil pulled the pillow off him, and stared at the ceiling, taking a deep breath.

Against his better judgement, he dialled the number, and placed the call.

* * *

Katrina looked up, racing over the phone, the shrill ringing echoing throughout the house. 

"Hello?" she pressed the receive button.

"Umm... Hi..." Virgil took another deep breath, "Does Ashley Castra live there?"

A sly smile crept across Katrina's face.

"I'll go get her for you..." Katrina placed the call on hold, and bolted upstairs, opening the door to her sister's room.

"Ash..." she looked up from her book.

"Yeah Kat?"

"There's a guy on the phone for you... Kinda cute too... Kinda... REALLY cute..." Ashley blinked, raising an eyebrow.

"Umm... OK..." Ashley spun her light pink armchair around, and curled her legs up, brushing a few loose strands of hair from infront of her eyes, and checking the clip in her hair – that it was still holding it all up.

Katrina rolled her eyes, and turned.

"He's on Line 1..."

"Thanks Kat... Oh..." Katrina turned around, "Don't tell Aurora..." Katrina mimed zipping her lips closed, and Ashley gave her a grateful smile.

Katrina closed the door on her way out, and slipped away to her own room, turning on her TV.

"Hello?" Ashley, after deciding she was satisfied with her appearance, received the call.

"Hi... Ashley? Umm... you might not remember me... But we..."

"Hi Virgil..." she grinned.

'Ha! Told you!'

"Hey... Umm... I was just wondering if... well... you'd still like to get together for coffee sometime?"

"Sure! I'd love that! When?"

'_She has the most beautiful grey eyes... they sparkDamn it Virgil! Focus!'_

"Uhh... Whenever suits you..."

"How about tomorrow?"

"Sure... Tomorrow... Café De la?"

"Cool! I can't wait..."

"Cool... I'll see you tomorrow then... Umm..."

"2ish?"

"Yeah... I'd better get going..." Ashley nodded.

"I'll see you then!"

"See you..." Virgil ended the call, and took a deep breath.

"Coffee... 2ish... _Tomorrow_..."

He fell backwards onto his bed, and stared at the ceiling.

Ashley stared at the blank screen on the phone.

"I have a coffee date... tomorrow... at 2... even though dates are forbidden by Aurora... I'm totally dead..."

'_But it's worth it... He IS kinda hot...'_ Ashley blushed at her own thoughts, an image of the flustered Virgil on the phone formed in her mind. His copper brown hair... Deep hazel eyes...

There was a rapping at the door, and Ashley woke from her day dream.

"Come in!" Her voice seemed higher than normal...

Katrina bounded into the room, closing the door behind her.

"Well done!" she hugged the stunned Ashley, and grinned.

"Deliberately breaking one of Aurora's rules! I'm SO proud of you!"

"I'm so dead..." Katrina shot a look at her sister, and fell onto Ashley's baby pink bedspread, smiling widely.

"Come ON Ashley! I'm proud of you! And besides! It means I'm not the ONLY one dating behind her back!"

"B...But..." Ashley stuttered, Katrina not hearing her sister's mutter.

"I'll help you get ready for your date tomorrow..."

Ashley swallowed deeply.

"It's not really a date..." Katrina looked sceptical.

"Is too... Coffee and Café De La... My first date with Eddie was at De La..."

"That doesn't mean I'm dating him..." Ashley stated plainly, despite her sister rolling her eyes.

"Mmm hmm... Right... Whatever Ashley... What-EVER,"

* * *

"Scott..." Virgil knocked lightly on his brother's door, and was ushered in. 

"What's up Virgil?"

"I need advice..." he sat down on the edge of Scott's bed, and the eldest Tracy turned around his desk chair, facing his brother.

"Alright... About anything in particular?"

Virgil took a deep breath.

"Women," Scott pursed his lips, and nodded.

"I need to know... if you're going to meet a girl for coffee..." Scott snorted, "Do you need to bring something for her? If it's coffee... JUST coffee..."

Scott sighed.

"Just coffee? Then... cash... you're buying..."

Virgil nodded.

"Thanks Scott..."

"No problemo Virg... but... if I may ask... WHO exactly are you taking out for Coffee?"

"A girl I met..."

"No duh," Virgil glared at him.

* * *

The next morning, Ashley awoke to Katrina rummaging through her wardrobe, throwing a few items on a chair. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Ashley sleepily rubbed her eyes, and waited for them to come into focus.

"I'm helping you out!" Katrina grinned, and continued her mission.

"What the...?"

Katrina sighed, and turned around.

"I'm finding you an outfit for today!" Ashley sat up.

"Why are you making such a big deal over coffee?"

"Cuz... It's the oldest excuse in the book – Coffee Date..."

Ashley rolled her eyes.

"You're reading wa-ay too much into this Kat..."

* * *

When 1:15 rolled around, Ashley peered around the corner of her door, announcing to herself the coast was clear from Aurora. 

'_I am So dead if she catches me..._'

Katrina ushered her down the stairs, and Ashley sprinted down, glancing sideways at Becky, who was keeping Aurora occupied. Amelia was asleep in her room, thanks to the few vallium Katrina had slipped into her lunch.

Smiling gratefully and Becky, Ashley slipped into her car, and stepped on the accelerator, switching to sea mode, and crossing back to the coast.

Ashley let out a sigh, only hoping Becky and Katrina could cover for her long enough.

* * *

Virgil had been waiting 10 minutes when Ashley finally showed up. 

"Hey... Sorry I'm a bit late..." She blushed, and took the seat opposite from Virgil, "But it was pretty hard to get out of my house..."

"It's alright..." Virgil smiled, and the two fell into an awkward silence.

"Are 'oo ready 'o order?" Virgil jumped at the waitress' voice.

"Uhh... I'll just get a cup of coffee... Irish..."

"And 'or te lady?"

"A vanilla Latte thanks..." Ashley flashed a smile and the waitress, who promptly left.

"It was nice seeing you again..." Ashley smiled, and Virgil finished off the last of his coffee.

"It was..."

"Do you want to get together again sometime? Like... maybe for dinner?" Ashley felt a red creep into her cheeks as Virgil looked up, surprised.

"You mean... like a date?"

"Well..." Ashley tried to hide her embarrassment, "It doesn't have to be... I understand if..."

"I don't mind..." He grinned, and Ashley let out a sigh of relief.

"Good... So... uhh... I'll call you?"

'_Damn Ashley... you sound like a schoolgirl...'_

"OK..." Virgil stood, Ashley quickly following suit.

"I'd better get going..." Virgil ran his fingers through his hair, "It's my brother's birthday in a few days... I've gotta get him something..."

Ashley nodded knowingly.

"Yeah... I know what that's like..." Virgil smiled.

"I'll talk to you soon..." Ashley grinned back, waving, and walking off in the other direction.

Virgil stood and watched her leave.

* * *

The morning of Gordon's birthday finally arrived, and Alan was given the job of waking his brother. 

"Hey Gordon! Get out of bed you fat slob!" Scott groaned from downstairs.

"Not exactly the nicest way to be woken up on your birthday..."

"Piss off!" came the gruff reply.

"But you"

"A-hem-hem-hem," Alan rolled his eyes and walked downstairs.

A few hours later when Gordon did decided to get up, he trudged down to his brothers, making no reply to any comment they made.

He made a bee-line straight for the kitchen, and swung the pantry door open, withdrawing a bag of Doritos.

"Gordon!" Virgil chided, gulping down the last of his water, "Doritos... for BREAKFAST!"

Gordon took a seat at the table.

"Blow it out your ass, Virgil..."

"Gordon! Why I outta..."

"A-hem-hem-hem!" Virgil fell quiet.

"I'm sorry... I forgot..."

* * *

Later that evening, all 4 Tracy sons, and Jeff took a seat in the lounge room, switching on the Television. 

Scott flicked through the guide and smiled.

"Oh! What about Bob! That's my favourite film! Let's all watch that!" There was a murmur of agreement between the brothers... everyone except Gordon.

"Hmm... I don't think so... Let's watch Shaft!" Scott scoffed.

"No way! You're out numbered!" there was a chorus of "Yeahs" and Gordon smirked.

"Birthday Boy..." The room fell silent.

Alan bit his lip.

"Did he just say..."

"You heard me... Birthday Boy..." Alan huffed.

"Damn! He's got us over a barrel!"

"But you don't even LIKE Shaft!" Virgil groaned.

"True..."

"You don't even want to watch it, do you?"

"Not particularly..."

Scott sighed.

"But you are..."

"The Birthday boy..." Jeff groaned in defeat.

"Hand him the remote..."

"And the chair, bro! Chop, Chop!"

"Oy! Why don't you..." Scott objected, but Gordon just held up his hand.

"Mmm... Birthday Boy..." he chuckled a little as his brothers murmured in anger.

"That is called abusing his Birthday right..." Alan pouted, crossing his arms.

* * *

After the video incident, The boys all sat down to a family meal, Gordon seeming to loose his cocky big-headed behaviour. 

"Happy Birthday Gordo..." Virgil scuffed his hair, placing the present down infront of the red-head.

Gordon looked up, and grinned widely.

"Thanks Virg... and Alan... and Scottie..." Scott glared, getting up and moving towards Gordon, his hands oustretched as if to strangle him.

Gordon just held his chin up, and proudly declared:

"Mmm... Birthday Boy!"

* * *

_**A/N** The Whole Birthday Boy sketch was from a Martin/Malloy skit... Sorry if you didn't like my Tracy take on it, but the real one is really funny, and I could totally see Gordon doing it!_

_Anyway, Again - thanks to my reviewers, and You all know what to do:winks:_

**_The Faerie_**


End file.
